Talk:Rosa Ushiromiya
I hope whoever put this together isn't offended that I changed their layout. I just think that it's a little more organized (okay, nothing is more organized than a table) to do it this way because it's possible to give a brief description of what the character actually does in each episode rather than just repeating their description. No hard feelings I hope. orz - Fang-tan 13:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I didn't do the layout, but personally I think that what you've done is fine. It looks a bit more pleasing to the eyes at least, in my opinion. --Eva-Beatrice 16:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I've fixed Rosa's Profile to show what is written in the Visual Novel rather than a line speaking about having one child (Maria). Kakera 15:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Isn't somebody going to expand this article? There isn't enough information on Rosa, about more on her moodswings and how she uses her work as an excuse. LumpyJacker 16:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Former Version of Dawn A former Version of Dawn of the Golden witch stated Kanon being the murder. That's not entirly true. Kanon, Shannon and Beatrice are one person. Explaining the red truth in EP 6: Even if you join us there are only 17 people on the island. The entire love duels only show the Quarrel between the incomplete souls. Kanon is only used to free Battler from his closed room. It also could be Shannon, because the sealed rooms weren't perfect since Erika didn't know that Shannon and Kanon are one person creating a logical error on her side with her perfect closed rooms. (I really want to stress that Kanon and Shannon being one person is merely an interpretation and almost necesseraily false since Shannon and Kanon are defined as two seperate persons in the third game first twilight. "6 people: Kinzo, Genji, Shannon, Kanon, Ghoda and Kumasawa are dead" And there are more instances in which Shannon and Kanon are defined as seperate persons, seperate servants, etc. Also Erika is able to say in red that she is the 18th human on the island. If Shannon and Kanon are 1 human, that would be impossible for her to say. Hence the statement "Even if you join us there are only 17 people on the island." should be interpreted in another way.) :Better question: why is this on Rosa's page? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 23:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Shannon, Kanon, and Beatrice being the same person was confirmed by the author in Answer to the Golden Witch (and was also made explicit in the manga, presumably as a response to people resisting it when it was revealed in the visual novels.) People are discussing it in the talk page here because that confirmation immediately blew a couple of fan-theories about Rosa out of the water. --RuriRuriRuri (talk) 05:22, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Marriage Was she married to Maria's father or not? I can't find anything... -Anon33 (talk) 16:02, November 14, 2012 (UTC)